When We Meet Again
by kryptoniansavior
Summary: After a long mission Kal El can't wait to have his beautiful wife, Diana, in his arms again. Superman/Wonder Woman Pairing. Rated M for sexual content.


It has been almost two weeks since Kal has seen his wife Diana, he remembers all to well when J'onn told him that he was going away for an extended amount of time and that he would be away from Diana. They made sure that, that night would be magical and they spent the first half of the night pleasing each other and then the other half cuddled up under a silk sheet staring into the others eyes. Throughout the two weeks Diana would sleep in their bed hugging herself pretending that it was his arms wrapped around her and not her own, while Kal would lie awake trying to remember how her body fit perfectly against his the way her chest would rise and fall with each breath she took and the sweet smell of her perfume.

At last the mission was over and Kal could come home and he super sped all the way to their farmhouse just to see that she was not there, he closed his eyes and listened with his super hearing and finally found her voice talking to one of her beloved pets a lion named Leo. Knowing exactly where Diana is now Kal super speeds to an island close to Themyscira one that he knew she used to always go to before she left Paradise Island to come to Man's World. Within a few minutes he reaches the island and spots Diana sitting on the beach facing the ocean looking onto the lions face as she pets the majestic beast behind the ears, Diana is alerted to his presence immediately and a smile forms on her lips. "Are you going to just stand there Kal, or are you going to say hello to your wife?" Leo looks up as she speaks to her husband and roars and she scratches behind his ear again as she whispers. "He is ok Leo, thank you for watching out for me." She stands up and wipes the sand off her voluptuous body as the wind blows her raven black hair gently behind her, she turns around and they lock eyes for the first time in weeks and in the blink of an eye he covers the distance between them and wraps his arms around her waist as she wraps hers around his neck as they crush each other's lips in the most passionate kiss shared.

They pull out of the kiss as he places his palm softly on her cheek and she leans into his palm as they smile at each other. "I have missed you so much Diana." "I have missed you too Kal. I missed your touch so much, it was not the same without you." He leaned in again and kissed her plump lips softly and then trailed the kisses down to her neck as a low moan escaped her mouth, his hands pull the top of her uniform down letting her breasts free as he pinches her erect nipples. "Kal...I..." He kisses down her neck past her shoulder until his tongue finds her nipple and licks it, her body never felt as alive as it does when he touches her, the slightest touch and she is weak in the knees filled with lust and desire for more. He kneels down in the sand as he pulls the rest of her uniform off and kisses between her legs sticking his tongue into her as she grips his shoulders for balance. Diana can feel the pleasure rippling through her body as her nails dig into his shoulders as she cries out in pleasure as her body shakes from her orgasm. "I need you Kal." Not wanting to waste any time he pulls his cape off and lays it out on the sand then lays her down on it as he pulls his throbbing erection from his pants and in one swift motion inserts every inch inside of her as she wraps her legs around his waist. They lock eyes as they move their hips together matching the thrusts of the other person, she moans at the familiar feeling of him filling her up and runs her hands down his uniform feeling his perfectly sculpted chest and abs. The thrusts become faster and harder as they close in on another orgasm, their pleasure passes the peak and they cry out together in pleasure as she feels his warmth fill her up.

"By the gods, i have missed that Kal." They lay together cuddled up in his cape on the beach as the sun starts to set on the island, he kisses her softly before pulling away and whispering on her lips. "I love you Diana." She smiles into a kiss as she whispers. "I will always love you Kal."


End file.
